seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Events
This page simply consolidates event websites and current happenings into one page. To add events or event websites, first use the links on the bottom of each list to go to the correct page. {| width="100%" |- valign="top" |width="50%" bgcolor="#f0f0ff" style="border:1px solid #c6c9ff;padding:1em;padding-top:0.5em;"| Wells Fargo Home Preservation Workshop CenturyLink Theatre (formerly WaMu Theatre) 800 Occidental Ave. South, Suite 100 Seattle, WA 98134 January 12, 2012 9AM - 7 PM Free Parking Wells Fargo or Wachovia mortgage customers facing payment challenges will personally meet with a Wells Fargo representative who will confidentially discuss your financial concerns and options. Plus, you get the opportunity to see if you're eligible for a loan modification. For more information, call 1-800-405-8067 Sign up by Tuesday, Jan. 10, 2012 at www.wfhmevents.com/leadingthewayhome Walk-ins welcome but registration is recommended. Event websites |width="50%" bgcolor="#CCFFCC" style="border:1px solid #99FF99;padding:1em;padding-top:0.5em;"| ---- 2011 events 'Announcing Sustainable Ballard’s 8th Annual Festival' 'WHAT: The 8th Annual Sustainable Ballard Festival' 'WHEN: September 25th, 2011, 11:00 am – 5:00 pm' 'WHERE: Ballard Commons Park, NW 57th St and 22nd Ave NW' 'ADMISSION: Free to the public. Volunteer and exhibitor opportunities are still available.' 'THEME/ DETAILS: Sustainable Ballard's festival returns this month, treating thousands' of visitors to a day of homegrown, hands-on, human-powered fun and education. This year’s festival features two outdoor classrooms with do-it-yourself workshops, cooking and gardening demonstrations, and money-saving tips. Two new activity areas will focus on health and well-being and action and advocacy. Visitors will enjoy movement sessions, kids storytelling, real chickens and goats, games with prizes, solar-powered live music, and interactive displays designed to help folks learn more about green building, transportation solutions, local food and gardening, water and waste, and much more. The day wraps up with a keynote address by community advocate, author, and first director of Seattle’s Dept of Neighborhoods, Jim Diers. 'More details are available at fest.sustainableballard.org.' 'Sustainable Ballard (www.sustainableballard.org)' 'Walk to End Alzheimer's' Your Local Walk Site Pacific Northwest Saturday, September 10, 2011 Seattle Center , Seattle www.walk.kintera.org/pnw The Alzheimer’s Association Walk to End Alzheimer’s is the nation’s largest event to raise awareness and funds for Alzheimer care, support and research. It is a community event that joins friends, family and co-workers as they walk to end Alzheimer’s. The Alzheimer’s Association needs people of all ages to take action in the fight against this deadly disease. Opportunities are open to team captains, participants and walk day volunteers. Team Captains: Calling all Walk to End Alzheimer’s team captains, new and experienced! As a team captain your biggest job is rallying walkers and motivating them to raise funds and awareness for our cause. Individual Walkers: Sign up online to raise funds as an individual Walk Day Volunteers: On the day of the event we need volunteers to help with set up, clean up, check-in, monitoring walk route, serving food and much more. Volunteers are needed at all 6 walk locations: Seattle , Tacoma , Bremerton , Everett , Yakima and Mount Vernon . Groups and individuals are welcome! Email brittany.parks@alzwa.org with questions ---- 2010 events Seattle Green Festival Washington State Convention Center 800 Convention Place, Level 4 Seattle, WA 98101 Saturday, June 5: 10:00AM – 7:00PM Sunday, June 6: 11:00AM – 6:00PM $15 for two days Celebrating its 3rd year, Seattle Green Festival is an energetic weekend of eco-innovations and hands-on demonstrations focusing on putting green into daily routines. Held June 5 – 6, at the Washington State Convention Center, the festival will feature 175 speakers, 300 “screened for green” businesses, workshops, eco-fashion show, and great kids’ activities. A joint project of Global Exchange and Green America, Green Festival provides a fun packed weekend of exploring, learning and shopping for sustainable solutions all under one roof. Festival participants can learn about clean technology, green building, socially responsible investing, renewable energy, green careers, local food systems and farming, and organic lifestyle. www.greenfestivals.org -- REGISTER or VOLUNTEER ONLINE NOW! 2009 events SEX IN SEATTLE returns with new episode "Sex in Seattle" returns with another brand new episode! But not to fear if you've never seen a previous one - they're easy to jump right into. Join Seattle's longest-running quirky romantic comedy about contemporary Asian American women, their lives and their loves. Relationships are messy. Too much is left unsaid. So what's a gal to do? Tess, Jenna and Elizabeth get a little divine inspiration in how to deal with the men in their lives. "Sex in Seattle" - smart and sexy with a sense of humor! WHAT: Sex in Seattle 17: Coming Clean DATE: September 18-October 17, 2009 TIME: Fridays & Saturdays at 8pm AND 10pm (note new late night time!) LOCATION: Richard Hugo House, 1634 11th Avenue on Seattle's Capitol Hill PRICE: 8pm shows- $14 general admission, $10 student/senior/actor; 10pm shows- $10 general admission, $6 student/senior actor TICKETS: Reservations strongly encouraged. Contact 206-323-9443, tickets@sis-productions.org Advance tickets will be available at Brown Paper Tickets: 1-800-838-3006, www.brownpapertickets.com Rated PG-13 for sexual innuendo and wickedly naughty behavior.  Created by Kathy Hsieh and ShawnJ West Written by Kathy Hsieh Directed by ShawnJ West Produced by Lorna Chin, Kathy Hsieh & Roger Tang with support from Steve Hayatsu & Lisa Marie Nakamura Featuring: Leilani Berinobis, Henry Drew, Kathy Hsieh, May Nguyen and more! www.sexinseattle.org www.sis-productions.org PORK FILLED PLAYERS present retro 80s sketch comedy show Cue the DeLorean! The Pork Filled Players, Seattle’s oldest sketch comedy group tosses a prime time salute to that halcyon decade of Republican presidents, enmeshing a superpower in Afghanistan, riding herd over the Third World, bad Seattle baseball teams, and--say, didn’t we just have a bad flashback to that??? With assorted special guest stars, like Canada’s Assaulted Fish, Seattle's burlesque artists and many others! This show rated PG-13 for language, violence, affirmative action to wise humorists and other attitudes offensive to Palin-publicans. Scientists, programmers and nerds by day…By night, they are the Pork Filled Players! Since 1997, the Pork Filled Players have waged a never-ending battle to unleash their funny bone for audiences of every race, creed and gender across the Northwest. Beneath their guises as mild-mannered engineers, journalists and office workers, the Players have honed their humor like a scalpel (or is it dull meat cleaver?) to whack away at notions of race, class and norms in 21st Century America. Adept at sketch comedy and traditional theatre, the Players are the Northwest’s longest running Asian American theatre, with humor to achieve maximum tongue-in-cheekiness, biting cultural/political satire and hilarious racial disharmony with Amazing Kung-Fu Grip™ zaniness. Who: Pork Filled Players What: Sketch comedy! When: September 18, 19, 25, 26 October 2, 3 8 pm Where: Odd Duck Studio 1214 10th Ave Seattle, WA 98122 Tickets: $12 General $10 Student/Senior available at brownpapertickets.com Brown Paper Tickets Info: oink@porkfilled.com http://www.porkfilled.com MAKING THE GREEN LINK: EVERYDAY SUSTAINABILITY When: Saturday, May 16th, 2009 9:00am - 11:00am Session 1 - Breath, Yoga & Sustainability 1:00pm - 3:00pm Session 2 - Sustainability as a daily practice (participants are invited to one or both sessions) Where: Yesler Community Center 917 E Yesler Way Seattle, WA Cost: $25 per session (only 40 spots per session) This is a special kind of workshop. It’s as much about building community and understanding ourselves a little bit better… …as it is about looking at the big current issues related to climate change, human health and our environment. It’s about drawing links, making it local and personal. Join Lauren Yarmuth of YRG sustainability and Sue Schultz of Deerfield Farm and Yoga in an unique exploration of the most practical actions that make a sustainable difference as well as how they can be incorporated into your daily life. From our food to our homes to our ... breath! This workshop will look at the issues and relationships that affect and drive us, and how we can be more aware of the systems around (and within) us to make the changes we want to see, happen. This workshop is designed to help you…. Slow down and connect with the stuff you care about Examine your values and motivations, and how these influence the choices you make Look at your own personal health and habits Connect with your own purpose Figure out what you want and intend to do about it Help make the world a little bit more sustainable Who should attend? Everyone and anyone How do I register? Email: leslie@greencollaborative.org Visit: http://www.regonline.com/builder/site/Default.aspx?eventid=706008 ---- SIS Productions in Residence at Richard Hugo House presents the Northwest premiere of The Theory of Everything by Prince Gomolvilas. DATE: February 20-March 15, 2009 TIME: Fridays & Saturdays at 8:00pm; Sundays at 4:00pm; plus Thursday, March 12 at 8:00pm LOCATION: Richard Hugo House, 1634 11th Avenue on Seattle's Capitol Hill PRICE: $14 general admission, $10 student/senior/actor, group rates available TICKETS: Reservations strongly encouraged. Contact 206-323-9443, tickets@sis-productions.org Advance tickets will be available at Brown Paper Tickets, 1-800-838-3006, www.brownpapertickets.com 2008 events '*** Put Current Events below this line (in descending order) Follow the below format for easy viewer reading***''' ' ---- '''Sunday, September 14th, 2008' Alzheimer's Association 16th Annual Pacific Northwest Memory Walk 8:30am Registration Begins; 9:30am Program Begins; 10:00am Walk Begins Sand Point Magnuson Park, 7400 Sand Point Way NE, Seattle, WA 98115 Join us for a non-competitive 1.0 or 3.2 mile walk along the beautiful shores of Lake Washington. All proceeds to benefit the Alzheimer's Association. {C Alzheimer's Association Memory Walk Website ---- June 6 - 15, 2008 STIFF '- Seattle True Independent Film Festival' http://www.trueindependent.org/ ---- Monday Memorial Day May 26, 2008 10th Annual 7 Hills of Kirkland ---- May 15, Thursday from 6:30PM- 8:30PM Girl Power Hour Red Party Presented by Upside Downtown Aesthetics RSVP Required $10.00 cash only at the door. At the Sea Sound Lounge -115 Blanchard St. Wear your favorite Red dress or accessory to support the American Heart Associations Go Red for Women Movement at See Sound Lounge with Upside-Downtown Aesthetics for all things RED! Red Carpet, Red Pearl Vodka Cocktails, Red cupcakes, Red Door prizes, Red Swag Bags, Pole Dancing Showcase from Divine Movement and RED-HOT DJ Jeromy Nail! Generous Food and Drink specials. Complimentary Appetizers. Swag bags on a first come, first serve basis and the chance to win hot door prizes! Girl Power Hour Website ---- February 22 - March 16, Fridays & Saturdays at 8pm AND Sundays at 4pm "BFE" by Julia Cho Presented by SIS Productionshttp://www.sis-productions.org ---- February 22 - March 15, Fridays & Saturdays at 10pm Sex in Seattle: Episodes 4 – 11, Encore Staged Readings Presented by SIS Productionshttp://www.sexinseattle.org/ ---- The Admiral Theater in West Seattle presents a night of FUN and AMAZEMENT as a FUNDRAISER for the AMERICAN DIABETES ASSOCIATION and the Restoration project of the "Historical Admiral Theater". FRIDAY DEC. 28th @ 9;30pm What a great night of Entertainment: -The OUTRAGEOUS Comedy / Hypnosis of Master Hypnotist RON STUBBS: Ron is one of the premier hypnotist in the U.S. Today! This is definitely a show you must see to believe!! -The Body Building Stand-Up Comic: CHARLES D.: Charles is one of the BRIGHT YOUNG talents in the NW Comedy Scene today. -Comic/magician: RUBEN BARRON: One of the West Coasts most entertaining magicians You can reserve your seats by contacting: The ADMIRAL THEATER 2343 California Ave. S.W. Seattle, WA. 98116 (206)938-0360 http://www.admiral-theater.com/ or online at: http://www.brownpapertickets.com/event/24393 Hope to see ALL of you FRIDAY NIGHT, December 28th at the ADMIRAL THEATER in West Seattle. The Theater is located on California Ave. just off Admiral Way! |}